Along with ever-changing development of an IoT technology, various instruments and meters, such as a gas meter, also enter the sector of an IoT. A traditional gas meter has been gradually replaced by an IoT gas meter.
In order to facilitate the unified management of gas meters, most of the IoT gas meters in existing areas are set up together. In order to distinguish the gas meters of different users, different identification is set on different gas meters, such as labels of different users pasted on the gas meters or room numbers of different users written on the gas meters. Users can find their own gas meters quickly according to the identification set on the gas meters when they query the balance or recharge
However, when the label on a gas meter falls off or the label on a gas meter is not set for distinguishing different users, it is difficult for a user, especially a new occupant, to find the gas meter in time, which makes it very inconvenient for the user to query the balance or recharge on the gas meter terminal.